


Batman punches Ozai in the face, the prequel.

by Hazellum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: "Thats messed up, Batman wants to punch Ozai, Even Harley Quinn is like "Wow", Iroh agrees, ozai is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Summary: Thank Tumblr for this idea.
Relationships: Batman and Harley Quinn - Relationship, Batman and Robin - Relationship, Harley Quinn and Robin, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Batman punches Ozai in the face, the prequel.

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation was standing on the deck of his ship looking out over the stormy seas. Just behind him stood his uncle, and on the lower decks, his crew was walking around, keeping the ship running. This in and of itself was quite the feat, as it was an old ship, from days gone by. Barely held together by a few rusty bolts, it was a miracle they hadn't all drowned.

He was just about to turn around and go back to his room when a massive cyan rip through spacetime opened over their ship, and three people fell through. Zuko would have just had these people arrested under suspicion of dealing with the Avatar and dealt with it later, but they were dressed... oddly, to say the least.

The most threatening looking of the three, who was already getting to his feet, was dressed entirely in black, with a jagged black cape and a weird, bat-shaped mask.

Next in order of how much of a threat they appeared to be was a woman wearing clothes Zuko had never seen the likes of before. First of all, she was wearing skin-tight pants with some manner of red and black diamond pattern on them. Her shirt seemed to have jaggedly been cut, exposing her midriff. Her hair was two separate colors, one side blond and the other a bright, bloody red. Her skin was paler than any he had ever seen, and that was saying something; he grew up in Caldera, after all.

The third one in their little group was already to his feet, backflipping out of his guards reach much like how Azula's old friend, Ty Lee, used to. He was wearing red and green and had a cape similar to the large man's.

Zuko was just about to demand his guards restrain the three people when the two adults managed to get to their feet, and looked around.

"Oh wow, Puddin really threw us in tha deep end this time, didn't he?" the girl said, as she looked around.

"Harley, I'm less concerned with your abandonment issues than I am with not dying right now," the one dressed in black said, grimacing. "Robin, status report, please."

"Well, Batman, it appears that we have landed in an alternate reality with heavy fantasy themes, and culture broadly similar to several Asian nations," the small one, RObin, said, looking at some manner of slate he had pulled from his rear pocket.

"All three of you! You are under arrest for suspicion of being in cahoots with the Avatar, submit now, or face the consequences!" Zuko shouted, pointing at the three.

Batman looked at him, blinked, and frowned. "Who hurt you, small child?" he asked, looking worriedly at Zuko. Iroh seemed to find this to be the perfect moment to hide his face behind a cup of tea.

"No one hurt me! And I am not a child, I am sixteen and a half!" Zuko responded, furious. How dare this strange man call him a child!

"Uh-huh, suuure, kiddo. Look, how 'bout this, m'kay? You let me talk yah through whatever trauma you're bottlin' up, and then ya can arrest us, without a fight," the clown-girl said, leaning on the handle of what looked like a giant warhammer. "I am certified as a psychologist, technically."

"Why that sounds like a great idea!" Iroh said, setting his cup of tea down.

"But Uncle, why should I-" 

"Prince Zuko, what if these people can lead you to the Avatar?" Iroh said, raising an eyebrow.

"I- I- AAAAAGH FINE!" Zuko said, throwing his hands in the air. "You! Get up here now! You two, below decks to the cells!"

"Oh no, Batsy'll need to come with us. After all, what if I snap and start fightin' ya?" Harley said, grinning. Zuko did not find this entertaining, but Iroh chuckled and waved for Batman to follow Harley up.

About an hour later, Batman was about ready to hunt down this child's father and kill him. So was Harley. Looking at each other, they both nodded.

"Have you ever considered that maybe the Avatar escaped to another world?" Batman said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh! That would explain why we haven't been able to find him recently, wouldn't it, Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed, turning to look at Iroh, a smile on his face. While Zuko wasn't looking, Batman winked.

"Yes, Nephew, that makes sense. Okay. Yes. Why don't we follow these nice people back to their world so you can hunt for the Avatar there?" Iroh said, secretly glad that they would be getting Zuko even farther from Ozai's manipulative and abusive grasp. When Zuko ran out of the room to start issuing orders to the crewmen, Harley waited for a moment before speaking.

"Wow, his dad's fucken worse than Puddin'." she said, rolling her eyes. "Who burns their kid's face off for talking against a foolish plan?"

"The Firelord, that's who. I fear for Zuko if he stays here," Iroh said, his brow furrowed.

"Well, that settles it," Batman said, placing one finger to his ear, "Robin, ready the Bat-option papers!"


End file.
